


Barry M

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #KyloRenProblems, Crack, Nail Polish, Other, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>#KyloRenProblems</p><p>Having to reapply your damn nail varnish again beause of a Stormtrooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry M

Kylo’s tongue stuck out softly, the brush dragging over his nail in a precise movement. The thick, black liquid layered out evenly, and another quick swipe made sure to colour the soft lines where his pale nail could be seen underneath the black.

Nodding his head, Kylo was careful to screw the brush head back onto the bottle and carefully put his black nail varnish back in his chest.

Lying on his palette, Kylo carefully blew on his nails, trying his best to get them to dry quickly – it was a guilty pleasure, no one saw them under the thick leather gloves he wore, but he enjoyed doing it.

He almost found painting his nails therapeutic.

Closing his eyes, Kylo relaxed into the sharp scent of the polish, smiling a little.

At least, he smiled until Snoke was in his head, ~~asking~~ demanding him for an audience. Kylo snarled for a moment before he stood, deciding against putting his gloves on. Like hell was he doing all that _again_ when he got back from this meeting.

Hurrying through the halls, he headed straight for the room where Snoke’s hologram would appear, making sure to take extra care as he passed people, making sure he didn’t catch his hands on his robes.

Everything was going fine, until a Stormtrooper bashed into him.

Kylo froze as his hand scuffed the wall, and he slowly looked down to stare at the smudged polish on his nails.

-xox-

Phasma and Hux watched Kylo chasing the Trooper around with a blaster, screaming in... some alien language.

“Should we get involved..?” Phasma winced as the Stromtrooper fell over the bin, screaming out as Kylo descended on him.

“I think we should rather walk away. I think we may need to buy him some more nail polish.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
